Birthday Girl
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: Scarlett has a crush on Jerome, Penguin has planned a party for her and Jerome is invited. Jerome Valeska X OC Lemon Enjoy ;)
1. The Invitation

Scarlet gazed at the necklace in the jeweler's window. It was a silver key with diamonds set on the length of the key, a blue gem sat at the top of it. She had her heart set on it and had done for a while, but the price was insane! She was hoping to save up enough money for her birthday, she could finally treat herself. But that wasn't going to happen now. She didn't realize how much it cost to live in Gotham, even a low end apartment was leaving her short. She sighed and took one last look as she walked away.

She continued her walk into the club. Oswald wanted to talk to her about something. She had been working for him for a while. At first, it was just simple waitressing. But in recent months, she had built a solid friendship with her boss and worked her way up in the ranks. She was by no means a known name in Gotham, far from it in fact. But those who knew her, respected her presence. She had hoped this would give her a little more money, in Gotham, names meant everything after all. But she soon found out it wasn't that easy to hold onto the money. In one hand out of the other within a blink of an eye. Granted, she had a little more money than she used to thanks to Oswald Cobblepot. But it still wasn't quite enough for the luxuries she desired.

She approached the well dressed man who was admiring a singer on stage. "You wanted to see me Oswald?"

Oswald turned his head to her, a smile on his face. "Ah! Scarlett, indeed I did. Please," he motioned to the chair next to him, "did you have anything in mind for your birthday yet?"

Scarlett groaned. He had been trying to persuade her to have a party ever since she let it drop that her birthday was coming up. "You know I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Oh, but you must! You're in a prime place to have a party!"

"If it's all the same, I think I will pass."

"Not even a little party?" he asked with a sing song voice.

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

He took a sip of his drink from a Martini glass, "Maybe."

She sighed. "Fine, but only a little one. I don't know many people anyway."

"Deal! I will make the arrangements, now," he pulled a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket, "I have a little errand for you to run. I need you to deliver a few things to Mr Galavan. He has ordered some alcohol in, he knows he always gets a good deal from me."

Scarlett took the list from him and scanned it. "I shall see to it," she stood to leave.

"Oh and Scarlett?"

She turned to him.

"Don't forget to invite them, I know Jerome would _love_ to come."

"You will actually let him in?" she raised an eyebrow. She knew Oswald didn't mind the other Maniax, but he always seemed to have something against Jerome. After trying to figure out what exactly it was, she came to the conclusion it was because Oswald needed a reason for his actions. Whereas Jerome did whatever he wanted, because he could. Plus the fact she had let it slip she may have a slight crush on him. It was a rarity that he seemed to talk about the ginger, let alone invite him into the establishment. She made a mental note to tell Jerome he should be honored by the invite and left to attend to the delivery.

* * *

The elevator door opened and Scarlett made her way down the hall. It was quiet today, but it was still somewhat early for the group. She entered the room on her right and looked around. A few of the guys were there alongside Jerome of course. "Is Theo around?"

"He just popped out, he should be back in five or so," Barbara said as she flicked through a magazine, "you're welcome to stay for a while."

"Thank you," Scarlett took a seat next to Jerome and poured herself some tea. "It's weird seeing you all in pajamas, do you always get up this late?"

"Late?" Robert laughed, "it's only 9 am!"

"I've been up since 5," Scarlett smirked.

"That time of day doesn't exist!" Robert replied.

"With you lot it would seem not," she took a sip of her drink, "by the way, Penguin told me to invite you all to a party this Saturday evening."

"Oh a party!" Jerome smiled.

"What's the occasion?" Barbara asked.

"Her birthday, of course!"

Scarlett shot a look at Jerome. "How did you know?"

"We were talking about star signs remember? You told me then," he tilted his head to the side, "you're so forgetful," he cooed.

"Oh yeah, well, you're all invited. But no weapons, okay?"

"Can I do your hair?" Barbara looked over the magazine with a wide smile. "I've always wanted to try something on you."

Scarlett fiddled with the bottom of her blonde hair. "Sure, why not."

"Oh, then I can do your make-up, I have the perfect dress for you!"

"Whoa, whoa, no dresses!" Scarlett laughed.

"Why not?" Barbara pouted.

"I don't do dresses, Barbara. You know that."

"But...it's a special occasion!"

"C'mon doll, dress up. You'd look gorgeous!"

Scarlett looked back to Jerome, trying to hide the flush on her cheeks. "You think so?"

Jerome nodded and leaned over to her a little. "I know so," he smiled.

"I will think about it."

"That's a yes then!"

"Barbara no I said-"

"Ah Scarlett, good morning," Theo walked into the room.

"Scarlett is having a party!" Barbara said excitedly.

Theo looked at the blonde at the table, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's my birthday. Penguin has decided to throw me a small party."

"Small? It's never small with his parties," Theo chuckled, aAnyhow, what can I do for you?"

"I have a delivery for you," Scarlett brought herself to her feet and walked over to Theo, handing him the piece of paper for him to read.

He nodded. "Very well. Jerome, go give her a hand."

"On it."

"I will go unlock the car," she turned to the group, "see you Saturday," she walked down the hallway with Jerome.

They reached the elevator.

"So a birthday party. Didn't realize you were into celebrating it."

"I'm not. I only agreed to shut Oswald up," she sighed, "I don't like celebrating it."

"Why not?"

"A whole day dedicated to me? Jerome you know I don't like attention drawn to me."

"Aww it's only for a few hours doll. Oh! That means I can get you a birthday present!"

"Jerome you don't have to."

"Yes I do! Because that means you can get me one for mine," he smiled.

The elevator doors opened and Scarlett walked to her car. "No, you really don't."

Jerome sighed as he watched her unlock the trunk of the car. "You're no fun."

"I am fun!"

"No you're not."

Scarlett tutted and tried to pick up the crate of bottles.

Jerome saw she was struggling. He moved behind her, placing his hands around her and helped her to lift it out of the car. "I got it."

She tried to hide her blush. She loved being close to him, but at the same time she couldn't stand it. He drove her insane and she tried her best to hide it. she didn't know if he knew her feelings towards him or not, but he did love to tease her and mess around. "Well, no you haven't. I can't take my hands off."

"Exactly. I got it."

"Jerome this isn't time to mess about, this is expensive stuff!"

"First you wont let me to buy you a present. Now you're not letting me have fun."

"It's not time to have fun! If I break even one bottle Oswald will kill me!"

"Hey," he took his hands from her and moved them up to her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. "I know you doll, what's up? What's got you like this?"

"Nothing."

He placed a finger on her chin and lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "You know you can't lie to me."

She sighed. "The reason I don't like celebrating my birthday isn't just because I don't like the attention on me..." she paused and took a breath, "It's because...well...in all honesty...I don't see why I have to have a whole day dedicated to my existence. It's not like I'm someone special."

"Yes you are."

"No Jerome I'm not. If Theo has a birthday it's a big deal, if Oswald has one, if that spoilt brat Bruce Wayne has one, those people are special. I don't deserve a party on the scale I know that Oswald is planning. I wish he would listen."

"Everyone deserves some acknowledgement on their birthday."

"I don't want it. I don't deserve it."

"Listen doll, you are going to have that party and you will damn well enjoy it okay! That's an order from Dr Jerome."

Scarlett giggled. "Dr Jerome? Now that's something that is never going to happen."

He placed a hand on her chest. "I will have you know miss, I am an academic individual!"

"Oh yeah? And I'm the queen of England."

"Oh!" he dropped to one knee and kissed her hand, "My lady!"

Scarlet laughed and hit his arm. "Get up silly."

He smirked as he stood up. "Plus, it will be fun. I'm gonna be there after all," he winked.

"Yeah, you have an invite to the club. You should conciser it an honor."

"Of the highlight your majesty!"

"Don't screw it up okay?"

"If I'm a good boy, does that mean I can visit you there instead of just your apartment? In your private quarters?" he teased.

"I wouldn't go that far just yet," she turned back to the crate of bottles, "just promise me you will be good."

"Best behavior!"

"Good, now let's get these upstairs."

Jerome picked up the crate Scarlett had struggled with and began to walk to the elevator. "I'm still getting you a present."


	2. The Party

Barbara sprayed the Scarlett's hair with some Hairspray. "You're gonna be the best looking there!"

"Well, it is my party," she laughed.

Barbara moved round to the front of Scarlett and took a look at her. "Yep! Perfect! Come on, stand up," Barbara brought a full length mirror on wheels over and allowed Scarlett to take a look.

Scarlett wore a knee length, strapless black dress. It hugged her figure, showing her curves even she didn't know she had. Her black high heels matched her dress, her blonde hair was pinned up in a messy bun, the few strands that fell to her shoulders were curled. Scarlett was taken aback.

"Well?"

"It's...I love it."

"See, told you you'd like it. Keep the outfit, think of it as a present from me."

"Thank you."

"I expect to see you in it more often," she winked.

The pair walked downstairs to the main area of the club. The party was already in full swing.

Immediately Scarlett's eyes found Jerome. She walked over to him and tapped her hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head to see her then paused. He moved the rest of his body round to face her as his eyes widened. "Wow..."

"Hey," she smiled, "how do I look?"

"You look..." he took a deep breath, "amazing..."

"I do believe Mr Valeska is speechless," she giggled, "maybe I can get some peace and quiet."

Jerome chuckled. "You'll be lucky. But honestly, you look nice."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He turned and picked up a drink and handed it to her. "Think you're gonna need it."

"Damn right," Scarlett took the drink and downed it in one gulp.

Jerome raised an eyebrow. "Another?"

"Please."

"Dance with me and I will get you another."

"What? I'm the birthday girl! I should have drinks on demand!" she pretended to pout.

"So you don't wanna dance with me?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"I never said that."

The ginger held out his hand and Scarlett took it without hesitation. As soon as they made it to where the others were dancing, the music began to slow.

"Dammit," she sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but..."

"You can't slow dance?" Jerome giggled. "It's fine doll, let me lead," he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, after putting one of his hands on her waist he held her other one, "watch my feet, move them like that."

She looked down and mirrored his feet.

"See, it's easy."

She looked back up at him with a smile as they danced. "Must say, you scrub up nice Jerome."

"I like an excuse to dress up."

"Dress up, your favourite game."

"Got that right," he winked.

"You should dress up more," Jerome smiled and took her arms again, pulling her closer and wrapping them around his neck. He placed both of his hands on her waist and lowered his voice. "I will dress up more if you do."

"We don't have many opportunists or reasons to dress up."

"Then we will have to make some."

"More parties, eh?"

Jerome shrugged. "I was thinking more along the lines of bank robbery."

Scarlett laughed a little. "Bank robbery in style."

"Defiantly!"

"Or...we could go somewhere a little more posh perhaps."

"Posh? Like...a restaurant?"

"Maybe." Scarlett looked away from him as the heat rose in her face.

"I like the sound of that."

Scarlett looked back at him in surprise. "You do?"

He nodded with a slight smile. He was about to talk when another voice sounded from the speakers.

Scarlett looked at the stage and saw Oswald standing behind the microphone. "Oh god, he's gonna do a speech."

"Wanna go hide?"

"Please!" she grabbed Jerome's hand and pulled him to the stairs and up to the next level.


	3. The Present

**A/N: WARNING! Explicit chapter.**

She opened a door and pushed Jerome inside. She shut it quickly to try and drown out the sound of Oswald's voice.

"Your office eh? I'm honored."

"So you should be." she walked over to the window. "I have a nice view at my apartment. But I much prefer this one here."

Jerome joined her over at the window and admired the view with her. He pointed to a building a few streets away. "See that building there?"

"Which one?"

"That one."

"The bakers?"

"No, next to it."

"The...jewelers?"

"Yep."

"What about it?"

"That's where I got your birthday present from." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here."

Scarlett looked down, "Jerome...you didn't have to..." she took it and opened it. She gasped as she saw it was the necklace she was looking at.

"I saw you looking at it a few times, your eyes lit up. They do that when you're excited about something."

Scarlett ran her finger over the pendant and up the chain. "But Jerome the money, it was so-"

"I could always take it back." he teased.

She smiled and closed the box, placing it on the table next to the window. She turned back to him. "Thank you, I love it." she threw her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could. She pulled back a little and kissed his cheek, but Jerome had turned his head so their lips met instead. Scarlett pulled back a little more. "Oh! I'm so-"

before she could finished, Jerome pinned her to the window, her hands above her head. He kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth. He loosened his grip on her wrists as his hands trailed down her arms and to her chest, then down to her hips. He pulled himself closer to her, pushing her against the cold glass.

She gasps as the glass touched her bare back and wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling his face closer.

His hands moved down to her legs and lifted them around his waist.

She gripped his hips and moved her arms to his neck, wrapping them around a little tighter.

The ginger moved her to the desk in the middle of the room. He placed her down on the edge of it and moved one hand to her chest. The other hitched her dress up a little, allowing his hands to reach her underwear.

She shuddered at his touch and began working on his shirt, clumsily unbuttoning it as fast as she could. She had wanted this for so long, she had wanted him. She untucked the bottom of his shirt and after undoing the last few buttons.

He removed his hands from her and ripped it off, throwing it to the floor. Immediately, his hands were on her cheeks, cupping her face as he kissed her. He moved one hand to her back and found the zip of the dress. He unzipped it and pulled her off of the table so she stood. He watched the dress fall, Scarlett stood before him with just her black panties on. The dimly lit room allowed shadows to fall on her every curve. He licked his lips and pushed her back against the desk. His mouth immediately against one of her already erect nipples.

She gasped and shot a hand into his hair. She tiled her head back and closed her eyes. Scarlett moaned softly when she felt his tongue swirl around her erect nub.

He enjoyed this sound and with his free hand he was undoing his trousers. His hand then traced up her thigh to her moist underwear. He moved it aside a little. He ran the tips of his finger over her entrance.

She shot her hand out and grabbed his erect member, causing him to gasp a little with surprise, although he wasn't complaining. She began to pump slowly. But her speed increased as soon as she felt his fingers slip inside of her.

Jerome moved from her breasts and pushed her down onto the table so she was laying on it. He knelt down and parted her legs more, his tongue flicked her clit alongside his fingers inside of her. He listened happily to her small gasps and moans, hearing his name now and again.

Scarlett shut her eyes and wrapper her legs around the ginger's neck, pulling him closer to her body.

He began to suck at her wetness and his fingers explored more. He could feel she was close to orgasm, he was intending to giver he more than one tonight. He sped up with his tongue and his fingers until he felt her muscles clench around him, hearing his name moaned louder than before as she shivered.

Scarlett felt a rush of pleasure shoot through her like ecstasy as she came. She attempted to open her eyes, but she felt dizzy, so she lay still until her quivering body stooped. She opened her eyes to see Jerome before her, smirking.

"You sound so good doll and your taste,"

she watched as he licked his fingers.

"Mmmm, so sweet."

She pulled herself up and nearly jumped on him, "Let me taste you, please!" she was almost begging.

"I like the sound of that." he raised an eyebrow then spotted the chair behind the desk. He took her hand and led her to it. He sat in the chair and she fell to her knees before him. "It's all yours doll."

She moved her mouth closer to him, but was surprised as she felt a tug on her hair, pulling her head back.

"On one condition."

"Anything." she replied eagerly.

He bent forward so his face was inches from hers. "That you will be mine and only mine, for a long as you live."

She smiled and her eyes lit up. "Yes Jerome."

He pulled her face close with both hands and kissed her fiercely. "Then I am also yours." he lent back and loosened his grip on her hair.

She moved her head back down to his erect manhood and ran her tongue against his tip, hearing a small sigh from him. In no time at all, she had him all in her mouth, sucking and moving slowly. His moans were the best thing she had even heard. Each one made her even more wet.

He moved his hips, forcing her to gag a little as she took him in. His eyes staid on her, watching her every move. He felt himself coming close. He pulled her head back.

She looked up at him and licked her lips. She slipped her hands down to her soaking underwear and slipped it off.

He pulled her up and guided her to sit on his lap.

She straddled him on the chair. Her heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would burst from her chest at any moment. She lowered herself onto his manhood and let out a loud content moan of pleasure as she felt him slide inside of her. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt him thrust up. She began to rock on him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Jerome placed his hands on her hips, helping her move and thrusting in time with her. He watched her face change into one of pleasure each time he hit that sweet spot he had found instantly. He moved his face to her neck and began kissing and nibbling at it. "Here is were I'm going to leave my first mark on you."

"Mmm yes! Jerome!" she moaned.

His nibble turned into a harsh bite and a suck, making sure he left a prominent mark on her skin. His mark.

She gritted her teeth at the harshness of the bite, but she didn't care. He could draw blood and she wouldn't care, because it was him who was doing it.

Once Jerome was content with the prominent and harsh mark he had left on her skin, he held her bum and moved her onto the desk.

She sat on the desk with him still inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him again pulling him flush against her.

He thrust harder than he did before, making her moans louder. He watched her eyes close. "Open them." he ordered.

She did so and looked into his hungry eyes.

"I want to look at you when I cum inside of you."

Her heart fluttered at the sound of that. She tightened her grip on his legs. Her arms were now wrapped around his chest, her nails dug into his back.

Jerome placed his forehead against Scarlett's as he climaxed deep inside of her. He felt her tighten around him as she did so as well, followed by a moan of his name.

They both paused in their positions, pressed against each other trying to catch their breath, sweat covering both of them.

Scarlett moved a hand up to his cheek and caressed it before kissing him. "Did you mean what you said, about being mine?"

He nodded. "Of course doll, as long as you are mine."

She smiled. "Yes! Of course Jerome!"

He smiled and placed another kiss on her lips. "Now," he pulled his face back a little. "I think we should get back to the party, you are the birthday girl after all." he winked. He looked around for her dress. Once he found it, he helped her step into it and zipped it up.

Scarlett fixed her hair as Jerome finished getting dressed.

Jerome picked up the small box and opened it. He walked over to Scarlett, who was in front of a mirror. He placed the necklace around her neck and did the clasp up at the back. He looked at the mark he had left in the mirror and ran his fingers over it, his mouth was next to her ear. "Shall we?"

She turned to him. "I think I need that drink now."

He smirked and took her hand, leading her back to the party.


End file.
